A female hutt's male slave
Don Browl was a normal 19 year old boy living on the planet of Triomada,where female hutts were the slave keepers until one day he was kidnapped and bought to the filthy palace of Lucy the Hutt, the second most powerful Hutt on the planet next to Janna the Hutt. Surrounding him were two female Gamorean guards as well as woman in bikinis and sitting on the throne was a big fat female Hutt with large boobs and her tail had a vagina. Don was scared, what did she plan to do with him? "Strip my new slave." Lucy bellowed, eager to see her new slave's body. Don tried to struggle but the two Gamoreans stripped him of everything but his underwear. They dragged him closer until his naked chest was on top of the greasy creature. "I'll have the pleasure of seeing your penis myself!" She told him, and Don was afraid even more. Lucy's hands slowly grabbed the corners of his underwear and dragged them down. Her tail became wet and all the woman started cheering. She rested her hands on Don's buttocks and licked her lips as she looked at his rock hard penis, which even though Don didn't want it to had become erect at the sight of the Hutt. "Oh yes." Lucy moaned. Without warning she grabbed him and forced him to lay on her belly. Don cried out but was held down tight. Lucy began kissing him intensely. "NO STOP!" Don yelled, but Lucy didn't. After kissing for 5 minutes she began sucking his neck and arms and then fondled his chest. Don couldn't help but to moan and so did Lucy. He was angry with the way his hormones made him aroused, but could do nothing to stop the feelings of pleasure that rippled through him. Lucy fondled his left nipple while sucking on the other one. She countinued kissing his body while squeezing his ass until she made him stand up."What are you doing?" Don asked Lucy, kind of angry she had stopped. Lucy didn't reply but instead she grabbed his back and shoved him closer she then ENGULFED his rock hard penis in her mouth. Don began moaning like crazy and some woman in the crowd began fingering themselves except for one girl in the back who was sitting down on the chair drinking water. She was the same age as Don and had her full clothes on except her skirt. She was also a human like Don so she wanted to help him escape. After Don came in Lucy's mouth he was shoved onto her breasts and she slowly wiggled her tail up his legs before ramming it into his dick. After he filled her up a few times Lucy decided to let her audience have fun."Slave, put your pants on and go to the back, maybe get a drink. At night we'll continue." Don did as he was told, but while he was at the back he muttered "Fat shit!" It was then the girl sat down next to him and stared to innform him of her plan. Her name was Sara and she seemed nice. Don was trying to hide the fact he was becoming hard again. It was now when Lucy saw the two young humans talking."SILENCE!" She ordered the music player to play erotic music she then turned to the two and said "You two take each others clothes off and have sex." She couldn't wait to see them fuck each other. At first the two were terrified and didn't reply but when Lucy threatened to feed them to the Rancor or they knew they had no choice. Don secretly wanted to fuck Sara and when he saw how wet her panties were he knew she wanted it too. They stripped each other and fucked for an hour trying different positions and touching each other. Lucy then laughed evilly. "I've come up with a way to torture you!" She said. "You two are to fuck every day ha ha!" The girl whispered in Don's ear: "I think we can live with that but don't worry I still have an escape plan."